Combustion engines are often employed to directly power various commercial and industrial machines. Because engines are not typically easily swappable, such machines may be equipped with engines that are large enough to continuously provide the maximum or peak power for all expected applications of the machines. However, most applications for these machines require at most the peak power for a small duty cycle of the machine's operation. Thus, for many applications of the machine, the machine may be equipped with an engine that is larger and/or more powerful than is required for a significant fraction of the machine's operation.
Larger engines may be more costly to purchase and maintain than smaller engines. Furthermore, larger engines may produce more emissions. As such, larger engines are often regulated by stricter emission standards than those for smaller engines. For instance, a large non-road diesel engine that powers an industrial machine may be regulated by the “Tier 4” emission standards. During a significant portion of the machine's operation, a much smaller engine would be sufficient to supply the power required to operate the machine. Thus, a larger engine is only required for certain applications of the machine and/or a small duty cycle of the machine's operation. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.